


Tilted

by elephantsofmemory



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantsofmemory/pseuds/elephantsofmemory
Summary: Abby almost died today, and she really isn't sure how to feel about that.





	

The drive back to the lab is blurry. Kevin has scarpered off to somewhere, possibly to get a dessert for after he finishes his sandwich, and Abby is pretty sure that Agent Hawkins tried to speak to them at some point, but they're still half-drunk on victory and dazed with the too-recent memories, so they made a vague excuse and piled into an official-looking car. As it turns out, the car isn't meant for them at all, Holtzmann had just opened the door and they all followed her, but the driver's protests are quickly drowned out and he resignedly heads off toward their tiny lab.

Abby mechanically walks towards the wall their equipment is mounted on, neatly hanging up her proton pack and the ghost puncher. She hears quiet conversation from behind her, but she doesn't have the energy to join in, instead heading to the booth in the far corner and slumping down in it. She doesn't really notice Holtz and Patty leaving, just vaguely remembers an arm slung around her shoulders and a brief ruffle of her hair, before there is silence and tentative footsteps growing louder.

“Hey. Hey... Abby?”

Abby blinks slowly, trying to shake herself out of her daze. When she looks up, she sees Erin awkwardly hovering next to her, wringing her hands like she's not sure what to do with them. She clears her throat, to give herself a bit more time to pull herself together.

“Yup. Yeah. Present. What's– what's up?”

“What's up yourself? You've been sitting here motionless for almost half an hour.” Erin's brows are drawn together, the familiar little crease that means her brain is hard at work appearing between them.

“Just tired I guess, after all that world-saving we did today. I'm fine though.” She attempts a smile, although she isn't sure if it makes it to her face the way she intended it to. “Where did Holtz and Patty go?”

Erin's frown deepens. “They both went home. But they told you that.”

“Oh.”

“And you're not fine. Scooch,” Erin says decisively.

Abby sighs and takes off her glasses so she can rub at her eyes. She should have known that she wouldn't be able to hide from her best friend; Erin hasn't been back long, but apparently she can still read Abby like a book. She shifts over in the booth, leaving plenty of room, but Erin ignores it in favor of moving close to Abby, their legs pressing together, shoulders touching. She hesitates for a second, but then reaches to take Abby's hand on the table.

“Abby,” she says, her voice low and gentle. “Please. Talk to me.”

Abby looks up to meet Erin's concerned gaze, and all of a sudden it's too much. She doesn't even really know what she's upset about, just that her chest feels hollow and her hands feel numb and her thoughts feel muted and slow, and she's not sure why, but she falls apart all the same. She tries to hold her sobs in, but fails miserably within seconds, and then it doesn't matter anymore because Erin is pulling her in and holding her tight, and Abby lets her head fall on Erin's shoulder and stops resisting.

It feels like ages before the tears slow down. Erin has one hand in Abby's hair and one on her back, rocking her gently, and murmuring in her ear that it's okay, she's okay, she's safe and loved and not alone. When Abby's breathing finally returns to something approximating normal, Erin cranes her neck to try and see her face, but Abby just shakes her head and burrows it further in Erin's shoulder, not ready to explain yet.

“Abby, please,” Erin says, her voice shaking just a tiny bit. “You're scaring me here. Usually I'm the one who loses her shit and cries into your shoulder for hours.”

Abby manages a weak chuckle. “I missed you so much,” she whispers against Erin's neck, and she can feel her friend swallow hard. She finally pulls back, wiping furiously at her face, suddenly embarrassed. Erin gently pulls her hand away from her face, lacing their fingers together and holding on tight.

“I missed you too. More than I wanted to admit to myself,” she says, her smile rather watery. “I'm– Abby, I'm so sorry. For leaving. I know it's not enough, and I know it's far too late, but... I'm a terrible friend, and I'm really lucky that you were... willing to forgive me.”

“It's okay. You came back.” They smile at each other for a moment, comforted by the knowledge that they had each other back.

“So,” Erin says after a beat, squeezing Abby's hand. “Want to tell me what that was about?”

Abby drops her gaze. “I don't really know, to be honest. It's just– we almost _died_ today, several times, and then Rowan grabbed me and we went through the portal, and I thought that I would have to stay there forever, alone, or that I would die, I don't know, but then you showed up and I was so _happy_ , and– it was just–“

“Too much,” Erin finishes, nodding. “Yeah.”

They sat in silence for a while, Erin's thumb gently stroking the back of Abby's hand. Abby thinks back to the despair she felt when she realized where Rowan had taken her, and the overwhelming relief and hope that washed over her when she saw Erin hurtling towards them, proton gun in hand and determination in her eyes.

“You could've died,” she says suddenly, turning towards Erin. “When you jumped into the portal. There was no way to know what would happen, and if that rope would hold. You could've died.”

“Yes. I could've died,” Erin says. “But if I hadn't jumped, you would never have been able to come back. I would've lost you.” Her eyes are locked on Abby's. “I just couldn't go through that, not again.”

Abby feels dangerously close to crying again. “Thank you,” she says, her voice wavering.” _Thank you_. For coming back. Both times. I'm so glad– I'm so glad you're back.”

Now Abby really is crying again, but so is Erin, so it's okay, and they hug again, close and safe and warm.

This time it doesn't take as long for them to calm down, and when Abby pulls back, her smile at Erin is genuine. It only grows wider when her eyes wander upwards and she remembers their hair. She pulls at her own ponytail to inspect it more closely. “We should really do something about this,” she says. “Don't get me wrong, it's fascinating and I'm definitely taking a sample to analyze later, but Kevin did have a point about us looking older.”

Erin is looking at her contemplatingly. Suddenly, she leans forward, placing a quick kiss at the corner of Abby's mouth, grinning as she pulls back. She gets up from the booth and holds a hand out to Abby.

“Then let's go.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be longer and completely different tbh, but it came out like this and who am I to judge.


End file.
